


【摸鱼】Mercy(R,药物控制有)

by pdddyxl



Category: Conan the Barbarian (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：垃圾梗，脑洞来源是王者之○(…)大家都知道我写的啥，随便看看就行了。





	【摸鱼】Mercy(R,药物控制有)

黑船靠岸时带来的不仅是工业和机械，更多的是炮火和屠杀。来自于完全不同的两个大陆的人相遇了，帝国版图的扩张也随之开始了。工业化伴随着污染，人们需要更多的土地和努力，然就算现在备受侵略的这块土地上的战士再怎么英勇无畏，他们也抵不过枪械和炮火的蹂躏。

死伤遍布了这块原始而又闭塞的大陆，河流和土地因此而染上了鲜血的颜色。公爵自以为自己已经把铁蹄与圣恩施予了这块土地，征服了这些愚蠢的蛮族，可是他却没想到这里还有不屈的反抗者。当然了，他并不讨厌有骨气的男人，这会带来更多乐趣，把野兽驯服成家猫总是有意思的。

公爵看到那个长发的男人，他被自己的手下锁着沉重的锁链压了进来。那人身上的伤口已经经过了简单的处理，但是谁都不难看出来他因为之前大量的失血已经有些没什么力气了。只是男人仍然在挣扎，不愿意让其他士兵触碰自己，像一只不甘被禁锢的猛兽。这让他之前才堪堪愈合的伤口，又随之再次裂了开来，在白色的绷带上洇出一片鲜红。士兵们拿了冰水泼在他的身上，任由清水带走他脸上的血污，让公爵终于能看清楚他的长相。

虽然生活在这样原始落后的土地上，但是这着实是一个称得上英俊的美人，他有着结实却又不夸张的肌肉，柔软蓬松的深棕色卷发，以及一双极其漂亮的琥珀色双眼。公爵仿佛无机质一般冰冷的浅蓝色双眼，此刻毫不忌讳地对上了他充满憎恶的目光，公爵因此而注意到了他双眸周围那个颜色浅淡的绿圈。那看起来美丽极了，就算冰川配上极光也难以调染出这样纯粹的色泽。

男人被周围的几个人拽着头发，被迫抬起头来，他挣扎得周围的锁链哗哗作响，嘴里用土著语对公爵骂着什么下流的脏话。或许周围的士兵听不懂这样的本土语言，但是随行而来的翻译可是听得清楚。而公爵在来此之前，本身也学习了这里的土语，他自然也听懂了那个男人都在说些什么。

“真是有趣。”

周围的人都犹豫着不敢轻易说话，反倒是公爵先打破了这个异样的沉默，缓慢地走到了那个囚犯身边。拿起自己总是带在身边的、顶端雕刻熔铸着自家家纹的黑色手杖，稍稍向下握住了手杖笔直的杖身，直直地用结实而又较粗的杖顶砸向了对方的额角。他的动作干脆利落，下手又准又狠，手杖顶端瞬间便染上了鲜血，可是公爵的脸上却看不出喜恶的没有一丝表情，只有他冰蓝色的眼睛散发着令人畏惧的浅淡光晕。

而他们的俘虏，似乎也并不惧怕这样的疼痛又或者折磨。男人棕色的长发瞬间便被血液所沾染，他歪着头向一旁吐了口血沫，转而用更加厌恶和讽刺的语气继续唾骂着眼前的人。于是又是几杖狠狠地打了下去，直到男人因为接连不断的殴打而感到头晕眼花，本能地稍稍垂下了头，公爵这才施舍一般地停了下来。他将自己擦得锃亮的黑色军靴踩在男人的肩膀上，示意周围的人解开对方脖颈上的锁链，向他的动脉注射他们带来的药物。

这些仍在实验中药物发挥药效发挥的很快，让人感到欢愉却也让人感到痛苦。原本还在不断反抗的男人此时也扛不住药效地、不由自主地安静了下来，不再像之前那样破口大骂。他微微颤抖地蜷缩着身子，嘴里依旧支离破碎地呢喃着什么他人听不懂的土著语。公爵俯身将自己带着白色手套的手指伸入了对方柔软的长发中，强迫对方抬起头来同自己对视。他很清楚自己给这个有着强烈自尊心的野兽注射的是什么，而他也很清楚这之后会带来怎样的药效。他有些期待地看着对方原本清亮的琥珀色双眸因为药物所带来的欲望和渴望，有些微微失去了焦距，看着对方布满了刀疤的身体因此而微微出汗，肌肉紧绷。

这是一个好兆头，他听到了男人小声的呢喃，他知道他的囚犯在询问祈求什么，但是他不想回答。

“我听不懂梅赛里亚语，如果你想求我，你就要说英文，我知道你懂得一点。”

公爵故意这么说着，更加用力的扯住了男人柔软的卷发逛了逛，有些粗暴地这么催促到。

“不、不…滚开。”

男人咬着牙这么拒绝着，不再愿意开口，但是他知道这也不过是时间问题了。公爵很清楚就算是身体再健壮的蛮族也无法抗拒这支药剂的效用，不管男人还是女人，只要沾上它就会立刻和发情期的母猫似的，渴望被满足和填满。这是驯服野兽的一个好方法，只是到目前为止，自己眼前的这个男人是骨头嘴硬最能忍的。

“很遗憾。”

公爵松开了深棕色的对方长发，仿佛真的有多么可惜一般起身准备离开。可是就在他迈出第一步的时候，太感觉到被自己扔在身后的那个男人伸手轻轻拽住了他的军裤裤脚。对于蛮族来说这必定是可悲而又屈辱的，可对于公爵来说，他实在是太享受打碎这些自命清高的野兽的自尊的感觉了。

“……求、求求你。”

他满身伤痕地、颤抖着跪趴在地上，犹豫了许久，才终于这么说道。

“求求你。”

这是一个真正完整的，用英语所表达出来的、颤抖着的请求。是动人的、卑微的也是令他人感到愉悦和胜利的一个词汇。为此公爵好心的停了下来，扯走了被对方握在手中的军裤裤脚，施舍般的转过了身，他挥了挥手，随性地示意周围的人后退离开，又再次把目光投向了那头伏在地上喘息着、已经向他表现出屈服的野兽。

这让公爵不由得想起了自己狩猎时遇到的雌鹿，为了吸引雄鹿，他的下人不得不去拴住那只漂亮的鹿，用手去榨取它丰沛的汁液。而直至最后他们离开的时候，那只早就被放开的雌鹿还跪在原地，后穴濡湿，四肢打颤地无法起身。

而此刻他眼前的人同那只雌鹿仿佛别无二致。

Fin


End file.
